Sorpresa por Navidad
by Kumiko Kuran
Summary: Las navidades pueden ser divertidas y felices, pasándolas con la familia. Pero a veces nos llegan sorpresas difíciles de afrontar, por miedo a que la persona que quieres no se lo tome bien, o por el simple hecho de que no te esperabas algo como eso. Sin embargo en navidad todo es un regalo inclusive una pequeña sorpresa que nuestra Yuuki le tiene preparada a nuestro querido Kaname.


-¡Kaname!- Los pasos de una joven junto a los gritos se podían oír por toda la mansión.

El joven nombrado se giró al percatarse de la velocidad a la que iba y como su voz se acercaba cada vez más. Allí se la encontró parada junto al marco de la puerta, apoyando una mano mientras cogía aire.

-Yuuki, no hacía falta que corrieras…

-¿¡Has visto la nieve!?- Se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada sin dejarle acabar de hablar.

-Sí.

-¿Podemos ir a fuera un rato?- Le pidió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Yuuki mis padres no tardarán mucho en aparecer…

-¡Pero es navidad! Además solo será un rato…- Le puso su mejor cara de corderito degollado y el vampiro no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y asentir.

Juntos tomaron los abrigos y salieron fuera de la mansión, la joven vampiresa no tardó mucho en hacer un muñeco de nieve, que raramente le había quedado bien, considerando que la joven era un desastre construyendo muñecos de nieve.

Más tarde los dos jóvenes se embarcaron en una guerra de bolas de nieve que acabó en desastre, y una vez tumbados en el suelo la vampiresa empezó a hacer un ángel de nieve, empapándose el abrigo entero.

-Cuando los sirvientes vean como hemos dejado la ropa no les va a hacer tanta gracia.

Yuuki se levantó sentándose mejor sobre la nieve y contempló la imagen de su apuesto novio, se quitó uno de los guantes para quitarle la nieve del cabello a Kaname y él aprovechó para rodar y quedar sobre ella. Contempló con maravilla como los colores subían al rostro de la joven y terminó por apoderarse de sus labios. Yuuki le rodeó el cuello correspondiendo al beso. Entonces Kaname aprovechó para cogerla del suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas haciendo que ella diera un bote de la sorpresa y comenzará a gritar que la soltara.

-¡Kaname!

-Vamos preciosa, hay que peinarte y buscarte un vestido antes de que los invitados aparezcan.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero jugar un rato más!

-…

-¡Kaname! ¡Bájame!

-No.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que no!? ¡Kaname bájame!

-No quiero- Su tono hizo ver a la princesa que se estaba divirtiendo con aquel jueguecito, mientras cada vez se acercaban mas a la mansión.

-¡Kaname! ¡He dicho que me bajes! ¡Kaname!

.

.

-Todo esta precioso, han hecho un gran trabajo decorándolo todo.

El salón principal estaba hermosamente decorado con guirnaldas por doquier, un gigantesco árbol de navidad con todas sus decoraciones y una estrella en lo alto que la joven princesa había colocado allí arriba, junto con un centenar de regalos abajo del árbol que los dos jóvenes abrirían el día de navidad.

El olor les indicaba que muy pronto la cena estaría lista, y un olorcillo a galletas navideñas se impregnó en el aire del salón mientras los amigos y familiares se reunían hablando y alagando las decoraciones navideñas que los sirvientes y anfitriones habían colocado.

Aquello no era un evento social como lo eran los bailes y galas donde muchos de los presentes solían acudir, no, era un día especial, donde solo amigos y familiares estaban invitados, y una de las pocas fiestas donde podían sentirse cómodos y felices de pasar las navidades con la familia y los amigos.

Si… Todo era perfecto, todos hablando, siendo ellos mismos sin necesidad de esconderse bajo una máscara como estaban obligados a hacer en las veladas sociales a las que acudían, ese día eran felices y todo era perfección, Kaname hablaba con sus amigos mientras veía como sus padres disfrutaban hablando con los padres de estos, la única persona que faltaba… Era Yuuki.

.

.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Yuuki ocurre algo?

Las hermosas aristócratas al escucharle decir a Kaname que ella seguía arriba preparándose, abandonaron la sala para ir en busca de su amiga mientras los jóvenes rieron al ver como corrían en busca de la hermosa princesa.

-¡N-No! Es decir ¡sí! Bueno yo…

La princesa se dejó caer sobre su cama, demasiado nerviosa y desesperada mientras las dos jóvenes la miraban preocupadas. Los ojos de Yuuki empezaron a cristalizarse y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Ahí ya fue cuando una de las dos vampiresas le quitó de las manos el objeto que llevaba y quedó sorprendida. El objeto pasó a las manos de la otra y entonces comprendió. Ambas saltaron a su cama para abrazarla y consolarla mientras intentaban que dejase de llorar.

-Yuuki, no entiendo cual es el problema.

-Si, deberías estar feliz en vez de llorar.

-¿¡F-Feliz!? ¡Nunca he hablado con Kaname sobre esto!

-Ya tienes 21 años no pasa nada, no es como si fueras una niña.

-¡Pero no sé cómo se lo tomará Ruka!

-Oh vamos estoy segura de que se alegrará muchísimo, además será un bonito regalo de navidad- La otra vampiresa le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía con total amabilidad.

Nada mas convertirse en la prometida de Kaname, en la fiesta de compromiso conoció a las dos vampiresas con las que ahora compartía todo, Ruka tenía los cabellos marrón claro y los ojos marrones de un color más fuerte que su cabello, con la tez pálida que la identificaba como vampiresa, y una elegancia señorial con la que había nacido. Rima, tenía los ojos de un hermoso azul zafiro, el cabello pelirrojo y la tez pálida, ambas aparentaban dos años más que ella, considerando que la joven princesa llevaba poco tiempo siendo vampiresa.

Yuuki sacó su cabeza que se encontraba escondida en el pecho de Ruka para mirar la brillante sonrisa que Rima le dedicaba mientras con la mano se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿V-Vosotras creéis?

-Por supuesto- Esta vez fue Rima la que la abrazó, mientras Ruka se levantaba a escoger un vestido a la princesa.

-Ahora déjate de lagrimones y metete en la ducha, yo te escogeré el vestido y los zapatos mientras Rima te acicala el cabello y se encarga del maquillaje- Ruka empujó a Yuuki hasta el cuarto de baño de donde había salido un rato antes para que se aseara, mientras Rima ya estaba preparando el tocador con todo lo necesario.

.

.

Todo el corrillo de vampiros se quedó pasmado al ver bajar por los escalones de la mansión a la hermosa princesa junto a las dos jóvenes aristócratas.

Yuuki llevaba un precioso vestido azul sin mangas, el vestido era amplio y el corpiño era de escote palabra de honor, el final de la falda del vestido estaba decorado con encaje en negro que asimilaban la tela de una araña, y en el brazo derecho llevaba un pequeño lazo con una rosa azul a la altura de su hombro. Definitivamente Ruka había hecho un gran trabajo escogiendo aquel vestido. Rima le había hecho un semirecogido a su cabello con algunos broches de diamantes, y le había dejado una línea de ojos negra con sombra de ojos azul y los labios de un bello rojo carmesí. Su flequillo tapaba considerablemente su frente, y a su pecho desnudo le habían añadido un hermoso collar con pequeños zafiros y diamantes junto a unos pendientes a juego.

La ducha y las reconfortantes palabras de sus amigas habían servido para tranquilizar a Yuuki, y borrarle todo el rastro de lágrimas. Pero cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Kaname, aquella hermosa y perfecta sonrisa, sus ojos maravillados, junto con lo guapo que estaba, y aquel sentimiento de orgullo y amor que brotó de sus ojos, destruyeron toda la coraza que se había creado, y la desarmaron para dar con una chiquilla que se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para soltarle una sorpresa demasiado grande, y todo su miedo volvió e hizo que le entraran una ganas increíbles de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Ambas vampiras captaron el miedo y los nervios de la princesa y antes de que Yuuki hiciera una tontería, la agarraron cada una de un brazo para evitar que escapara mientras ambas sonreían sabedoras que cuando la fiesta acabara la princesa iba a matarlas.

-Tu tranquila todo saldrá bien.

La voz de Ruka tranquilizándola mientras bajaba las escaleras hizo que sus nervios se despejaran y su miedo se hiciera menos intenso, mientras daba gracias de tener unas amigas como ellas que la apoyaban en un momento como ese. Al final terminó por relajarse al ver cómo tanto Rima como Ruka la conducían hasta abajo junto con los demás, y pensó que ya se lo diría más tarde a Kaname. _Total, sea la hora que sea, le va a dar un infarto. _Pensó.

Se acercó a saludar a sus amigos, acompañada de Ruka y Rima, mientras veía des de lejos a Kaname como la miraba embelesado de reojo mientras saludaba a los amigos de sus padres. Acompañado de su mejor amigo Takuma.

-Yuuki estas preciosa- La voz del joven Hanabusa hizo que se volteara.

-Gracias Hanabusa, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Lo mismo digo princesa- Dijo dándole un cortés beso en la mano.

-Habéis hecho un trabajo esplendido con la decoración- Senri se acercó a saludar a las tres vampiresas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Rima.

-No fue fácil la casa es enorme- Respondió la joven sabiendo a quién iba dirigida la sonrisa y la mirada.

Los jóvenes sonrieron como si volvieran a ser adolescentes de nuevo y empezaron a charlar hasta que Yuuki percibió la deseosa mirada borgoña de su amado Kaname tras ella. Se excusó de sus amigos para ir junto a su esposo que parecía sentir a cada segundo que se acercaba a él su potente deseo y tembló al ver como la desnudaba con la mirada. El recuerdo de lo anterior con sus amigas en la habitación hizo que se pusiera nerviosa de nuevo y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo a juego con los ojos de su amado.

Kaname se acercó a ella y tal como dictaba la etiqueta le dio un casto beso en la mano sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos. Luego rodeo su menuda cintura con un brazo para besarla mientras sentía el nerviosismo de la chica. Una vez separados él la miró con la más radiante de sus sonrisas y antes de que Yuuki pudiera soltarle la parrafada que seguramente le llevaría derechito al hospital, _si es que existía un hospital de vampiros, _Juuri y Haruka, los padres de Kaname aparecieron para saludar a su nuera y mandando a saber donde la etiqueta, Haruka abrazó a la joven vampiresa y Juuri le dio dos besos en las mejillas, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Yuuki se quedaba roja, conociendo la razón de aquel guiño.

-Yuuki estas guapísima.

-Muchísimas gracias Juuri.

Después de haber tenido una charla de cómo debía llamar a su suegra, le quedó bien claro que Señora Kuran o Señorita Kuran, lo tenía prohibido y mucho menos Lady Kuran, si era de la familia no había ningún problema en llamarla por su nombre. Y exactamente el mismo caso con Haruka.

-¿Y cuando pensabais decírnoslo?

Ni Kaname ni Yuuki pudieron entender a que venía la pregunta de su madre.

-¿De qué hablas mamá?

-Os lo teníais muy callado…- Ahora fue Haruka con su tono juguetón que comenzó a picar a su hijo.

-¿Perdón?- Que sabían ellos que Yuuki no sabía. ¿_No será que…?_

-¿De verdad creíais que no lo notaríamos? ¡Oh que emoción voy a ser abuela al fin!

Ahí Yuuki palideció.

Dio una rápida mirada a Kaname y vio como se encontraba su esposo, desorientado y mas pálido de lo normal, _Ahora es cuando le da el infarto… _Pensó.

La sonrisa de Haruka y Juuri se borró al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que la princesa Kuran esperaba la llegada de un ser que cambiaria sus vidas.

-¿No lo sabías?- Juuri se giró a su hijo al ver lo pálido y rígido que estaba.

Kaname negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo el no haberlo notado, y sintiéndose un estúpido al no haber hablado antes con Yuuki de lo que podía pasar si tenían relaciones muy seguidas. Juuri se acercó un poco más a Yuuki que mas que estar rígida parecía estar a punto de estallar presa del pánico al ver la respuesta de Kaname.

-¿Ni siquiera tu cariño?- Le dijo cogiéndola de las manos en un gesto maternal.

-Y-Yo b-bueno… S-Si…- Lo último lo dijo tan bajito que un oído humano no habría podido escuchar la respuesta.

Kaname quiso morirse ahí mismo, Yuuki lo sabía, SU Yuuki lo sabía y él se estaba tomando la noticia como si le estuvieran diciendo que el mundo se iba a acabar mañana. Vio el miedo en los ojos de Yuuki y el temor que tenía junto con los nervios que se olían des de lejos y paró en cuenta que las charlas habían cesado y todos los miraban a ellos, vio des de lejos la sonrisa de Takuma y a Rima y a Ruka hechas un manojo de nervios mientras se agarraban a los brazos de sus novios. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Se acercó a Yuuki que seguía cogida de las manos por su madre y vio como se soltaba del agarre y se giraba a mirarle a los ojos con miedo y temor a lo que él pudiera decirle. En ese instante las ganas de abrazarla se le hicieron tan necesarias que fue lo único que pensó quizás que le quitaría el miedo. Se acercó a ella, sosteniéndole el rostro para que le mirase a los ojos.

-¿Des de cuando lo sabes?

-Des de esta tarde.

_Así que por eso estabas tan nerviosa…_ Ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, y no lo pensó un segundo más.

La besó.

Allí enfrente de sus amigos, y enfrente de sus padres, besó a su princesa dándole a entender que aquella sorpresa era la segunda alegría más grande de su vida.

-Es el mejor regalo de navidad que me podrían haber dado.

Y una hermosa sonrisa surcó los rostros de los príncipes Kuran, acompañadas de las sonrisas de sus padres y de todos sus amigos allí presentes, mientras se abrazaban y Yuuki se sacaba esos miedos del cuerpo para dar paso a un nuevo sentimiento, sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Se separó de Kaname y se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa.

-Oh por dios, estoy embarazada.

Las risas se oyeron por toda la sala y Kaname cogió a Yuuki para estrecharla junto a él y darle un cálido y sensual beso, para después juntar sus frentes y sonreír.

-Feliz Navidad princesa.

-Feliz Navidad Kaname.

.

.

_FIN_


End file.
